Relaciones Alemania-Brasil/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con presidentes brasileños Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula y Steinmeier. Dpa Dilma Rousseff - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| La mandataria brasileña, Dilma Rousseff, recibe al ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Alemania, Frank Walter Steinmeier, en el Palacio del Planalto. REUTERS / Ueslei Marcelino |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Dilma Rousseff - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Os presidentes do Brasil, Dilma Rousseff, e da Alemanha, Joachim Gauck, participam abertura do 31º Encontro Econômico Brasil-Alemanha (EEBA), em São Paulo. Os participantes do evento discutirão as oportunidades de ampliação do comércio e dos investimentos entre os dois países. Marcelo Camargo/ABr Joachim Gauck - Michel Temer.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff acompanhada do Vice-Presidente da República, Michel Temer participam de encontro bilateral com o senhor Joachim Gauck, Presidente da República Federal da Alemanha. (São Paulo - SP, 13/05/2013) Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Christian Wulff - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff e o presidente da Alemanha, Christian Wulff, durante declaração conjunta à imprensa (Brasília, DF, 05/05/2011). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Horst Köhler - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente alemán Horst Koehler, y su homólogo brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, posan frente al Palacio de Bellevue antes de su reunión en Berlín (Alemania), hoy, el 3 de diciembre de 2009. Foto EFE/Wolfgang Kumm. |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| CARDOSO RAU German President Johannes Rau, right, and his wife Christina… Sutterstock Johannes Rau - Lula da Silva.jpg| El Presidente alemán, Johannes Rau, y su homólogo brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, en el Castillo Bellevue en Berlín. AP |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso hizo ayer en Berlín una visita de cortesía al presidente de Alemania, Roman Herzog. FHC y su comitiva hicieron una escala en la capital alemana, antes de seguir viaje a China. 12 de diciembre de 1995. Folha de Paulo |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Fernando Collor de Mello - Sin imagen.jpg| Weizsaecker, Richard von *-Politiker, DBuergermeister von Berlin 1981-1984Bundespraesident 1984-1994- empfaengt den Praesidenten Brasiliens, Fernando Collor de Mello (vorne links)- 1990. Getty Cancilleres alemanes con presidentes brasileños Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Lula da Silva.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel begrüßt den brasilianischen Präsidenten Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva / German Chancellor Angela Merkel welcomes the President of Brazil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Angela Merkel - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| O duelo de Angela Merkel e Dila Rousseff Créditos: Agência Brasil Angela Merkel - Michel Temer.jpg| ENCONTRO ENTRE O VICE-PRESIDENTE MICHEL TEMER E A CHANCELER DA ALEMANHA, ANGELA MERKEL. Herbert Schlemmer - Ascom/VPR |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Gerhard Schröder - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| O premiê alemão, Gerhard Schröder, em Brasília, com o presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso. AP Gerhard Schröder - Lula da Silva.jpg| El saliente canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder y el presidente de Brasil Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. AP |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Ernesto Geisel - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Fotografía tomada el 3 de marzo de 1978 en la que se registró a los entonces presidente de Brasil, Ernesto Geisel (i), y canciller de Alemania Occidental, Helmut Schmidt (d), en Bonn (Alemania). EFE/Archivo Helmut Schmidt - Lula da Silva.jpg| Helmut Schmidt, o assessor especial Marco Aurélio Garcia e Lula em 2009. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Brasil